One aspect relates to a device including a semiconductor chip having a ring-shaped metal structure and an external contact pad coupled to the ring-shaped metal structure. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of manufacturing such a device.
Electronic devices including semiconductor chips concentrate heat in a very small space. In order to ensure the reliability of the devices, heat accumulation in the interior of the devices should be reduced. Therefore, ways are sought to improve the heat transfer away from the devices to maintain acceptable operating conditions.
For these and other reasons there is a need for the present invention.